netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Corda Collodi
'Corda Collodi the Puppet '''is an official character as the puppet, appearance in the Hallowteens. Origins Corda Collodi was the son of a toyshop owner, he was born in a toyshop, he was raised in a toyshop, he worked at a toyshop. From this alone this sounds like every kid’s dream of being able to live at a toyshop. But that’s only a fantasy. Corda’s father acted like the happiest man alive to those who enter his shop to get toys but when everything goes down and he faces his son he turns into an abusive dad. He never considered Corda his son, instead he only saw him as a “puppet” and he has the strings to control him. He never allowed Corda to play with any of the toys, never allowed him to go outside and play, overall he forced Corda to work when he was old enough to do so, and due to this Corda never had a childhood and just like that he grew up way too quickly. It didn’t help much that his father gave him a negative concept of right and wrong. It was “wrong” for Corda to be calling for help about his life since its “right” for the father to hurt him because in his eyes he is nothing but a puppet. He would never be a “real boy” in his eyes. It was “wrong” for mercy while hurting others was “right”, that information was filled into his conscious since then. Not to mention that he watched how his father lies to people when he is at his shop when the true him was a monster. So the concepts of “truth and lies” that his father does sank into his conscious as well. In fact he held onto that information for when he reached his teens, something he has planned. He drugged his father’s drink after the toyshop closed, strapped him to a chair and when he wakes up he sees Corda in front of him with a knife. His father at first demanded angrily to release him at once since it was “wrong” for Corda to so but Corda says that he taught him that hurting people was the “right thing” to do. His father began to panic and he begged for mercy as his “son” approached him with the knife but Corda once again says that it’s “wrong” to beg for mercy, repeating more of what his “father” has taught him. Lastly his father screamed that he shouldn’t do this, he was his puppet, he always controlled him, he had him by the strings! But Corda’s last words to him before he slit his father’s throat was “But now I’m free…there are no strings on me…!” and then he did the deed. After slitting his father’s throat Corda believed that in the afterlife his father should be proud of him now, after all he taught him his views of right and wrong and Corda delivered them back to him and is now under the impression that he can now be a “real boy” but realizing that he’s childhood is no more up to that point it can no longer be possible and he grew mad. He buried the Oldman’s body and took over his father’s shop explaining that his father passed away and gave the shop to him he says so with a smile similar to how his late father pulled when he was pretending to be the nicest man in the world. Despite owning the shop he still created toys for the shop himself. As years went by he became a serial killer, not just any killer but he was a bloody child murderer. He did kill a few adults if they got in his way or if they were suspicious of him but the targets he likes killing the most was children, mainly little boys. It wasn’t out of personal enjoyment, but instead he did the killing out of spite and jealously. When he sees little boys having fun, playing with others, sharing love between families, he grew jealous. That was the childhood he should have had but fate was unkind to him. If he wasn’t allowed to have a pleasant childhood then neither should any other boy. He believed it was “wrong” for them to be happy and he was “right” to destroy that happiness in both the boy and all those who knew them. He became famous for the killings and sufferings he did and he was dubbed “The Puppet Master” Because he would pretend to be the nicest person you ever met and with some words in mind he can manipulate someone to follow him and kindly asks what others tell him but when the trap is sprung he reveals his true self and kills his new prey. This was only told by those who were lucky enough to survive him but yet nobody can find out on who it was or where he lives. Corda was never a suspect; after all to everyone else he is the nicest person you can ever meet when in reality that was all a big fat lie. He killed around ten boys before the curse struck and around Halloween night when he was about land his 11th victim he was finally caught. The police and the parents of the dead children chased him down , Corda knowing that they know his true nature couldn’t convince them anymore so he ran until he was back in the toyshop he grew up in which he realized was a wrong decision because despite locking the place up he was surrounded and had no place of escaping without getting caught. It was then he remembered a certain “toy” that his father forced him to make back when he was alive. It was a live sized wooden puppet suit. During his mid-teens his father forced him to wear it as a “mascot” for his shop. Due to it being made of wood the suit was very uncomfortable but what made it worse was that the wood gave Corda a lot of splinters all over his body while wearing it. But right now it was either going to jail or suffer from splinters once more so he had no choice but to take the later. Thankfully he was able to fit into it but it was as uncomfortable as he remembered. Instead of moving about in this costume like he used to, he decided to play “inanimate object” by sitting down next to pile of toys pretending to be a giant toy although before doing so he smashed the window in that room to make others believe he escaped through the window while he sat still and he lived up to his name. He manipulated them into thinking they escaped because soon as they entered the room they didn’t take notice of the life-sized puppet, only the smashed window in which they followed. He waited until they all left and was about to take the suit off but then Wiseman’s curse struck and he became a living puppet. He screamed at what he had become and stormed out of the shop to see that he is not the only changed being in BlackHallow. When Wiseman made his announcement on what he had done and how things are now, first Corda was really ticked off with becoming an actual puppet but when he thought against one monster in self-defence he realized the new abilities he had required to show that even in this form he is quite strong. Corda realized that if he can get to Wiseman first before anyone, he can force the old man to do his bidding. He can force the old man to not only undo this curse but since the man is a powerful wizard he might have the spells or potions that can lead into eternal youth. Believing this fact, Corda goes on a killing spree once again to reach Wiseman and use him to become a “real boy” once and for all. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Puppet, creepily handled like puppets on a string. They're really neat and fitting for his puppet motif. After all, what puppet wouldn't use strings and his controls to fight? Movelist Special Moves * '''Splinter Slash: '''Corda will suddenly scratch his wooden body with his sharp nails and by doing so causes some splinters to spit out from his body and spreads across the ground in front of him. It does decent small damage, causes good stun and it hits off the ground. * '''Puppet Rocket: '''Corda will aim his fists forward and suddenly he’ll shoot off his own hands like rockets at the opponent before they come flying back to him. This attack causes a hard knockdown and in the air he aims downwards at an angle which hits off the ground. * '''String Capture: '''Corda will suddenly have the strings on his arms come lose from the cross on his back and then whips them both forward, if they connect with the opponent he’ll pull them towards him. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has him instead have the strings let go off the opponent to force them to spin them around at a fast paste for a small period of time, allowing Corda to come in close. * '''Nose Grow: '''Corda will suddenly have his nose grow outwards which reaches around mid-screen. On the ground he aims this straight which causes a wall bounce and in the air he aims downwards at an angle which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again just before he does this move has him do the same thing but instead his nose suddenly becomes pointed and it pierces through the opponent which causes a crumple state. * '''Body Twister: '''Corda will go into a t-pose and suddenly goes forward while spinning his upper torso around multiple times while slashing with his claws as he does so. This attack does multiple hits and pressing Medium again during this attack has him stop spinning to do a quick horizontal slash with his claws which causes a wall bounce. * '''Puppet Saw: '''Corda will suddenly slide forward on his front while having both claws transform into buzz saws across the ground. Does multiple this and it hits off the ground. * '''Puppet Minion: '''Corda will suddenly call in a little wooden puppet minion to assist him in battle. The button differs what it does. **Light: Will have it grab onto the opponents legs to hold them in place for a small period of time. **Medium: Will have it jump up and stab the opponent in the chest with a knife it’s carrying which puts them into a crumple state. **Heavy: One will drop on top off the opponent which despite it’s small size was strong enough to cause a ground bounce to the opponent. * '''Puppet-Float: '''Corda will have his cross float him up into the sky for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Puppet-Chopter: '''Corda will say “I don’t think so!” as he suddenly takes the cross from his back and has it come lose so he can throw it at the opponent like a spinning projectile that stays on the opponent to do damage for a small period of time. It does multiple hits on contact. * '''Puppet Army: '''Corda will say “Go my puppets!” as group of little wooden puppets suddenly rush across the battlefield all slashing at the opponent with their weapons as they pass by them. Does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''No Strings Attached: '''Corda will rush at the opponent; if it connects he’ll first stab his claws into the opponent’s chest, piercing through the ribs. He’ll then take the claws out and then grabs the head and twists it to snap the neck. He’ll then force the opponent to look at him as he makes his nose grow sharp and have it grow out to pierce the opponents head, breaking through the skull. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Puppet Master: '''Corda will suddenly detach the cross on his back and then uses it to make it fly above the opponent the opponent, he then has the strings attached to it to suddenly grab both the opponent’s arms and legs, piercing through them and making them scream. Corda laughs as he commands the cross to do some puppeteer work to the opponent making them dance first before commanding the cross to bend the opponent’s limbs backwards before pulling back hard to pull the opponents limbs hard until all their limbs explode off from the opponents body leaving behind only a torso and head. Corda laughs as the cross comes back to him with the opponents limbs removed from it. * '''Being Nosey: '''Corda will grab the opponent and then forces them to turn around and then pierces his claws into the opponents back to keep them in place. He’ll then sharpen up his nose and suddenly has it grow out to pierce through the opponent’s skull and out of the nose section off the opponent, killing them. Corda will then shrink the nose back through the opponent’s skull and kicks them off before washing the blood away on his nose. Arcade ''Corda Collodi/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Corda is seen as a lifeless puppet on the ground, before suddenly his body fidgets and then the cross on his back floats up and drags his body up with it before slowly landing on his feet to stand. He’ll then raise his head up and says “Oh don’t worry I won’t hurt you…much.” Then his nose grows before saying “Actually that’s a lie…I’ll bash your brains in!” as his nose shrinks back. Victory Pose Corda will use his cross to pull himself up into the air and slowly floats forward looking down onto the opponent saying “Now I’m free…there are no strings on me!” as the strings holding him come undone and then he falls onto the camera, ready to strike. Fun Facts * Corda is Italian for "Cord" * The name "Collodi" comes from Carlo Collodi. The Original author of Pinnochio * The Potions that Corda names as he goes along are actually referencse to the story of Pinnochio. Cricket = Jimminy Cricket. Donkey = Boys that got turned into donkeys near the end of the story. Whale = Monstro the Whale! (Yeah Monstro is only from the disney version while in the original book it was a shark but hey the disney version is more known now you know?) Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Toys